Forward to Time Past
by elay-daily
Summary: Can one girl singlehandedly change the fate of the wizarding world and somehow manage to fall in love all at the same time?
1. Prologue

In retrospect, Hermione knew that she shouldn't have been snooping around the headmasters office. She knew that she should have stayed in her sit with her face firmly forward and not noticing anything. But her curious mind wouldn't allow that.

_What's that saying mum always uses? Curiosity killed the cat?_

It was the curious mind that led her to turn her head to the side and to see the beautiful necklace. It was not her curious mind that led her to get up from her chair and to go to said beautiful necklace. No, that was her inner giddy girl. She had simply admired it for the first moment that she stood there, but then she had the overwhelming desire to touch it

_Merlin, I wished I had squashed that desire_.

That was how she ended up there, in the headmaster's office. In 1977.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story that I have ever posted, and my first Sirius/Hermione fic ever. So be gentle please.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable.

* * *

Hogwarts(Dumbledore's Office)1997

* * *

Albus sighed as he watched the girl touch the necklace. He hated this.

_All for the greater good._

He kept repeating this in his head, hoping that it would help the guilt that was in his heart. He had purposefully called the girl to his office, and he had purposefully had to step out. He had purposefully cast the charm to draw her to the necklace.

_Merlin, I hope this works._

Now, he had a meeting to call.

* * *

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place 1997

* * *

He had called the meeting immediately. He had sent word to Minerva to bring Harry and the two Weasley children along. Now, he stood there quietly as they assembled around the table at Headquarters.

"Albus, what's going on?" Minerva questioned.

"Yeah professor, what's going on? Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"My dear boy, I say you hit the nail on the head." Albus sighed. _Well, here goes nothing._ "Earlier tonight, I had asked Miss Granger to join me in my office after supper. I wanted to speak with her about an upcoming inner house relations event I wanted her, as Head Girl, to head. Once she arrived however, I had been called away to deal with an incident involving one of the ghosts." he paused there to gather himself. "I had told her to wait there for me, that I shouldn't be long. When I returned, she was no where to be found. I assumed that she had to run to the lavatory, so I didn't worry. Then one of the portraits in my office informed me that I needed to check in the bottom drawer of my desk." he paused again. _Now the big part. _"I found a letter that my previous self had written and stuck in the desk for me to find. Hermione, by some object in my office that I haven't been able to discern as of yet, was sent back in time." he closed his eyes at the gasps that went through the room.

"Albus, what year is she in?" Remus asked. _Good old Remus._

"1977." He didn't miss the look that Remus and Sirius shared. They knew the ramifications of that.

"Well, how are we going to get her back?" Molly cried.

"We can't." Remus answered for him.

"What?" her voice was becoming shrill.

"The object by which she traveled, and especially since we don't know what it was, could have been charmed to be a one way trip. It could also be charmed to work only for her or to send the person who activated it twenty years back. Either way, it's quite possible that Albus did not possess that object in 1977."

"Why not a time turner?" Ginny asked.

"Won't work. Even today, time turners can only transport you short periods of time. And it would be too dangerous to her mentality to allow her to take as many trips as it would require to bring her back here."

"So what your saying is that she is stuck?" Ron questioned, looking back at Albus.

"For now Mister Weasley, yes."

"What year did you say she was in?" Harry asked. _I knew he would catch that._

"1977." Harry's eyes shot to Remus and Sirius and they nodded.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure our previous selves will take good care of her." Sirius answered the unspoken question in his eyes.

_Merlin help them._

* * *

Hogwarts(Dumbledore's Office)1977

* * *

Hermione landed with a thud on the floor of Dumbledore's office in the same spot she had been in before.

_Well that was a trip._

The first thing she noticed was that the necklace was gone. The second, was that it was daylight outside when it had been dark not five minutes previous. Her mind began to work through all the possible scenarios until a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Hermione Granger I presume." at his voice she whipped around to face her headmaster.

_Why is his beard shorter? And why did he say it like that?_

"Hello headmaster."

"What was that necklace? I...I think I might have lost it."

"You didn't lose it Miss Granger. Sit down, we have some interesting things to discuss."

She did as he said, but she did it warily. His behavior was odd.

"Miss Granger, a very peculiar thing happened to me this morning during my daily excursion into my pensieve."

"Oh?" her curiosity was peaked now.

"I must admit, that I do not know how it occurred." he took a moment to ponder. "I received a visit from my future self telling me that I should expect a visitor." he paused to let his words sink in. "He said that one of his students had just activated a time travel device that was set to send the activator back twenty years." Hermione gasped. "From that, I will assume that you connected the necklace with my description and your current surrounding."

_Yep, sure did._

"How do I get back?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure."

"What? But I have to go back." she was clearly distressed.

"Miss Granger, understand that the necklace provided a one way trip. And I am sure that you understand why a time turner is out of the question."

"Yes sir, but there must be a way."

"I can assure you Miss Granger that I will do my best to find one. But until that time, we need to discuss your arrangements."

"What do you mean? Can't I just hide away somewhere?"

"I'm afraid not. See, we are in the beginnings of a war, and should it get out that we are hiding someone, then your safety would be in grave danger. No, it will be much simpler to just let you melt into the crowd."

Hermione sighed. _Well, I guess I get to have one adventure alone._

"Okay, Professor. What do we do?"

"Well Miss Granger, what year are you in during your own time?"

* * *

Dumbledore's Pensieve

* * *

"Hello Albus." the long bearded man called.

"Ah, hello to you to Albus." the man with the shorter beard called. "Have you come for a friendly chat?"

"Afraid not. I must inform you of a dire situation."

"Oh, do tell."

"As the war in your time begins, ours is coming back in full force. But I think I may have a way to solve at least some of both of our problems."

"Continue."

"I have set up a way for one of my students, a Miss Hermione Granger, to travel back to your year. I wish for her to change the outcomes of somethings before they can begin. But the problem is that, she doesn't know about this."

"Well that's not good."

"No, but I'm afraid that if I tell her, she will over analyze things and miss the perfect opportunity to correct some wrongs."

"I see. And how do I help?"

"When she arrives, I want you to assure her that as of the moment there is no way to send her back here, but that you will do everything that you can to help. She will want to research it thoroughly. But as you are aware, there is only one way to send her back and no textbook has that knowledge, then it won't be a problem." the shorter bearded man nodded. "She will come to you eventually and ask what you have found. At that time, you can tell her that there isn't a way for her to go back and that she should create a new life."

"I see. Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Well, seeing as how you are me, do _you_ think this will work?"

* * *

A/N: For this first chapter things are pretty much just floating around. I'm trying to set everything up so I can go into the story. From here on out, unless otherwise specified, the timeline will be understood to be in 1977. I'm anxious to find out what you guys think so please review!


End file.
